Secrets
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: A cure has been discovered by the B.O. along Conan's identity. Someone lets Ran know who Conan really is. Can Conan and Ran bring down the B.O.? Are there any more secrets left to be revealed? Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

"**Shinichi" Ran thinks crying on a bench in the secluded area of the park. She pulls her jacket tighter around her. She could have stayed home but she didn't want to upset Conan. She hears someone sit beside her and quickly wipes her eyes and looks at the women next to her "Hi" she says in a squeaky voice. The women was in a black dress and coat, her blonde hair blowing in the wind and her eyes icy cold. "Hello Mouri-san." **

**Ran blinks confused "I'm sorry have we met?" she asks shyly. **

"**Indeed we have" she says "I have a message for you and Silver Bullet-kun." **

"**Silver Bullet-kun?" Ran questions "Do you mean Shinichi?" **

**The women lets out a curt laugh "yes, but I assume you only know him as Conan-kun, right?" **

**Ran's eyes widen "W-what do you mean?"**

"**You'll have to ask him yourself. Just tell him a cures been discovered along with his identity and all hells going to break lose soon. Be careful you never know where bugs might be hiding." the women stands up "Good bye for now Angel. We'll meet again soon." **

**Ran sits in utter shock at the knowledge she just gained. All she knew was she needed to inform Shinichi of this and fast. **

"**Conan-kun!" Ran calls running into her house "Can you come here please?" **

**Conan steps out of his bedroom "Yeah Ran-neechan?" **

**Ran kneels down taking his hand making him blush "Conan-kun" she says in a soft voice a light blush on her cheeks "will you go to Shinichi's house with me?"**

**Conan blinks surprised "Why do you want to go there ?" **

**Ran looks away avoiding his eyes "I-it hasn't been cleaned in a while so I thought I might as well do it." **

**He looks down guilty "you don't have to do that." he mumbles. **

"**I want to." she says blushing harder. **

**Conan nods "Ok. We better get going it will be dark soon." **

**Ran smiles and they head out. **

**Ran looks up at the cloudy gray sky and feels a drop of water plop onto her nose. She squeezes Conan's hand and quickens their pace down the familiar streets to Shinichi's house. **

"**Ran-neechan" Conan says worriedly "Your crying." **

"**Its just the rain Conan." she says. **

"**You're a bad liar Ran-neechan" he says giving her hand a small squeeze "Now what's wrong?" **

**He sees the tear start to flow more "I'll quit lying when you do." she snaps yanking her hand out of his. **

**His eyes widen "Ran-neechan" he says innocently "What do you mean?" **

"**Stop it!" she snaps tears now flowing down her cheeks. "Just stop" she says quietly. **

**They both remain silent until they reach the tall iron gates of the Kudo mansion. Ran tries to open them only to find them locked. Conan holds a key up to her "I come here more then you think." he whispers. Ran takes the key and opens the heavy gates and front door. **

"**Lets talk in the library, ok?" Conan says attempting to take her hand again only to feel her jerk back. They walk into the library and Ran sneezes from the amount of dust. She smiles softly seeing the one section of the library with his beloved Sherlock Holmes books didn't have a speck of dust on it and the same with his favorite red chair "You do come here a lot don't you?" **

"**Yeah" he says sheepishly. He looks and sees her cheeks and nose we're bright red from the cold. "I'll get you a blanket." he says running off not waiting for an answer. Ran watches as he runs up the stairs. As soon as he's out of sight she plops down in the chair bringing her knees to her chin tears flowing down her cheeks. She jumps slightly when she feels a blanket being laid on her. She opens her eyes and sees Conan watching her quietly. Ran looks at him with tearful eyes and pulls him into her lap tucking the covers around both of them. **

"**Ran." he says blushing dark red.**

"**Holding you is the only thing that's stopping me from kicking the crap out of you Shinichi." She sniffles burying her face in his hair. **

**He relaxes in her arms and responds to the hug by gently rubbing the arms that we're clamped tightly around his waist "Ran how did you figure it out?" **

**She starts to cry harder "A women told me" ****Ran tells him her story of the earlier event with the women in the park. Once she's finished she feels Conan turn in her arms. He wraps his small arms tightly around her neck. "Ran I'm sorry I didn't want you to get dragged into this." **

"**Into what Shinichi?" Ran says "I'm so confused right now." **

"**Into this whole situation!" He groans "The women you met she's known as Vermouth. Their part of the Black Organization." Ran gives him a confused look and he sighs "let me start from the beginning…" He explains everything from the day he was shrunk to that vary moment. **

"**So basically" Ran says "there's an Organization that wants us dead." **

"**Basically." **

**Ran buries her face in his neck "This is horrible." she lets out a curt laugh "Seems like all the bad stuff happens to us."**

"**I know. Wait Ran didn't Vermouth say something about being careful of bugs?" he asks. **

**Ran nods "yeah she said 'Be careful you never know where bugs might be hiding.' That's why I wanted you to come here, I thought my house was bugged." **

**His eyes widen and he pushes away from her "Ran take your clothes off!" Ran's face turns bright red and she smacks him upside the head and was about to yell at him when he quickly says with red cheeks "Vermouth may have put a bug on you." **

**She freezes "Really? Are you sure?" **

**Conan presses a finger to her lips and shakes his head. Ran nods and he puts his lips to her ear "Take your jacket and scarf off and let me check, ok?" Ran nods and takes them off handing them to him. He lays them flat on the floor inspecting them. He lifts the collar of the jacket and his breath catches as he sees a small circular black object. "Shinichi?" Ran questions. He glares at her putting a finger to his lips and holds up the bug. **

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if its no very good I'm trying a different writing style then I usually do. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rans eyes widen as she sees the small hearing device. Conan puts a finger to his lips reminding her again to be quite. Conan moves closer to her "Lets go to Hakase's." he whispers in her ear. **

**Ran nods. Conan slips his hand into hers making her blush slightly. Conan slowly pulls her through the house turning each corner slowly watching for any movement behind closed doors. He opens the front door and is welcomed with a heavy gust of wind almost slaming it shut. Conan squeezes Ran's hand tightly "The storm's gotten worse." he says quitly "we need to move quick, we won't be able to see through the rain. And Ran" he looks at her blue eyes dead serious "don't let go of my hand no matter what, ok?" **

**Ran nods smiling slightly at his last comment . He nods and pulls her out the door. They feel the wind whip against their cheeks running though the thick wall of rain. Ran let out asm all scream and stops. Conan pulls her hand "C'mon Ran we're right in front of the house." he encourges. Ran continues going her pace a lot slower then before. Conan quickly opens the door closing it tightly behind them. Ran sinks down leaning against the door. **

**"Hakase! Conan yells about to run through the house, but Ran catches his hand squeezing it tight. "What's wrong?" he asks. **

**"M-my leg. Something hit it." **

**Agasa and Haibara both come running end responding to Conan's yell "What's wrong?" Agasa asks. Conan sits next to Ran and extends his hand to Haibara. She steps closer and sees the device in his palm. Her eyes widen her usual mask droping and fear creeping into her eyes "Who was it?" **

**"Who do you think!" he snaps. She snaches it out of his hand and disappears down the stairs to her lab planning to get as much information as possible out of the small object. Conan turns his attenntion to Ran who was wincing and holding her leg. Conan silently moves her hand and sees the bloody mess. "Hakase get some wet towls and bandages please." He says quickly eyes wide. Agasa looks at him confused "whats wrong?" **

**Conan's eyes don't leave Ran's leg "I'm not quite sure but Ran is bleeding pretty bad." Agasa nods and runs into the kitchen. Conan glances at Ran and sees she was biting her lip despreatly trying hold back signs of pain. Conan looks at her sadly "You don't have to hide your emotions you know. Its just me." He says pulling a hankerchief out and gingerly dabbining her injury. **

**Ran attampts to scowl at him, but it turns into a grimace of pain. "Your one to talk Shinichi! You hid behind a mask of a six year old. All those nights I cried and worried for you." She says in a small voice tears spilling over her eyes. **

**"Ran I told you this before" he says softly blushing slightly "It hurts me too when you cry. It just about killed me to see you like that." Conan's cheeks light up and his blue eyes stare intently into her teary azure ones "There's one sole reason why i try so hard to protect you. Why I selfishly lived with you instead of going to America. Why I'm up half the night thinking of you. Theres a logical answer to this, just three simple words." Conan slips a small hand into hers smiling softly at her at her shocked expression. "I love you." **

**Tears spill over Ran's eyes a deep blush on her cheeks. She opens her mouth to respond-"Shinichi I got the towls and bandages!" Agasa says running into the room with the bundle. Conan and Ran jump looking down bright red. Agasa smirks "I'm guessing I missed smething?" **

**"NO!" they both say together making them blush harder if possible. Conan shakes his head trying to clear the previous thoughts. He snatches the bandages and towl. "Can you help Ran to the couch?" Agasa nods and helps her to the couch. Ran lays down and inspects the cut on the middle of her calf. Conan gently wipes it with a towl. His eyes widen as he sees the form off the cut "Ran this is a from an arrow, it looks like it just grazed you though. They wouldn't use something that could leave so much evidence. There's no way it was them." **

**Rans eyes widen "Someone shot me?" Conan nods wrapping the bandage around her leg "Their probably gone by now though." Suddenly, Haibara comes up the stairs throwing the listining devise on the table "Edogawa-kun is this a joke!" she says furious "Do you think this is funny!" **

**"What are you talking about!" He yells back. **

**"Its a complete fake!" **

**"A fake?" Conan questions "why would they plant a fake bug." **

**"She Shinichi" Ran corrects "Peoplpe can change, no matter how bad they are." **

**"Ran.." he says softly. **

**"Ai-chan changed" Ran says. **

**"Kudo-kun what all did you tell her?" Haibara says in a cool tone. **

**"Evreything." **

**Haibara sighs "Your aware of the consequenses." **

**"Fully, but when Vermouth starts contacting her i think its time to explain." **

**"Vermouth?" Haibara questions wide eyed. **

**Conan nods and tells Ran's story to her. "Thats very unusal approach for them." Haibara notes after the story is finished. **

**Conan nods in agreement "I don't think its them." **

**"Then who?" **

**"I don't know..." **

**The room become silent with only the sound of the rain against the roof. Conan is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels a hand slip into his. He looks to see Ran blushing brightly and looking evreywhere but at him. He looks at there hands also blushing and gently wraps his hand around hers. Ran blushes darker a small smile playing on her lips. "Stop looking away from me." he mummbles. Ran turns her head slowy making eye contact with him. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand. Haibara nudges Agasa he nods and they quitly leave the room to give the two some privacy. **

**Ran smile at Conan "Shinichi?" **

**"Yes?" **

**Ran sits up pulling Conan into her lap, hugging him and resting her chin on the top of his head "I believe in you, even if you are small." He smiles and hugs the arms that were wrapped around him "Thanks Ran that means a lot." Ran smiles blushing darker "And one other thing." He gently rubs her arms "What's that?" Ran leans down so her lips were closer to his ear "I love you too." **

**I'm really really really sorry for any mistakes my computer's broke and I'm using one with no spell check and I'm very nervous about posting this chapter. So again I'm very sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

"It's done!" Agasa announces running into the living room shattering the silence that had engulfed it. Conan and Ran jump from the sudden cry of accomplishment. Agasa smirks at Conan and Ran's position of Conan snuggling into Ran and her chin resting comfortably on his shoulder. They both blush bright red Conan slides off her lap. "What's done?" Conan asks changing the subject cheeks still flushed. Agasa smiles brilliantly " My yellow beetle! I installed bulletproof blacked out windows. Ai-kun's already in the car we need to leave quickly." Conan nods in agreement "We need to pick up Ran's parents and get them on the next flight to America." Ran nods in agreement "we're going to America too, right?" Conan shakes his head " I'm sorry Ran but we'll need to stay here or they'll just follow your parents to America. As for you Ran I hope you don't mind but, I'm not letting you leave my side." Ran blushes and nods taking his hand giving him a small smile "Don't worry we'll make it through this, ok?" she says softly brushing his bangs from his eyes.

Agasa clears his throat "I'm sorry you two but we really need to leave now." Conan shakes his head to clear his emotions for the moment. He hops off the couch and helps Ran up and to the car. Conan sits in the back seat with Ran placing a hand on her knee giving it a small comforting squeeze. Once in the car Agasa speeds off. Conan watches out the window for any possible threats. "Haibara do you think its possible of Vermouth leaving the organization?" Conan asks eyes still glued to the window. Haibara shrugs "I doubt it. She's the boss' favorite, I don't see why she would risk that and leave." Conan sighs "But why would she warn Ran like that? None of this is making sense" Conan says slightly frustrated. He feels a hand on top of his hand that laid on Ran's knee and fingers slowly slipping between his own. He feels his cheeks turn warm and he slowly turns his head to see Ran's soft smile, but her blue eyes betrayed it. Conan knew her long enough to see past the smiles she puts on for others, but right now he could see the fear and nervousness in her blue orbs. He gives her hand a firm loving squeeze "Hey I know your scared and like you told me its going to be fine. Don't worry." Ran's smile fades "How'd you know I was scared?" she asks quietly. Conan blushes softly "Because I love you and know how to see through you're your happy masks." Ran's face turns bright red "Really?" she asks looking down embarrassed. He smiles and nods "Really." Ran leans over and gives him a gentle hug that only lasts a few seconds because the car comes to a stop in front of the agency. Ran pulls out of the embrace "Mom should be inside too I sent her a message for her to come here immediately." Conan nods "Good job, now Hakase you and Haibara stay in the car ready to go as soon as we come back."

Conan slips his hand into Ran's "we'll go on three. One." he says "Two" Ran says. "Three!" they say in unison flinging the door open and bolting up the stairs. They hurry into the agency and see Kogoro at his desk surrounded by a mess and Eri scolding him for his unclean habits and trying to clean up a bit. Ran smiles sadly having a strong sense of Deja vu from years past when her parent were still together. Conan rubs her hand with his thumb "Ojii-san, Oba-san we need to leave quick!" Conan says "I'll explain in the car , but we need to hurry. I don't know if someone's watching or not." "I Don't have to listen to you brat." Kogoro says childishly. "Otou-san listen to him!" Ran yells with so much fierceness that even Conan flinches. Kogoro gulps and him and Eri follow them to the car. Conan sits in Ran's lap gently holding both her hands in his own lap due to the lack of room in the small car. "Conan-kun what's going on here" Eri questions. "I can't say much right now, but my parents will explain once your safely in America." "America!" Kogoro and Eri say in shocked unison. Conan nods "I've pulled some strings so just give the people at the airport your name and they'll put you on a one way flight there. I'm really sorry ,but all contact with Ran will need to cease until further notice." Conan feels Ran stiffen under him. "I'm sorry.." he whispers again. Ran lays her head on his shoulder "your just doing what's best Shinichi." she whispers placing a warm kiss on his cheek causing his cheeks to burn. Eri smiles and teasingly says "I think Conan-kun has a little crush on you Ran." Ran smiles running her fingers through his soft hair "Yeah I think so too."

As they arrive at the airport Ran and Conan walk Eri and Kogoro into the airport . Ran's unable to hold back tears any more and lets them flow freely hugging both her parents. They both also had tears in their eyes at their daughters sorrows. Kogoro kisses Ran's forehead "be careful." he says "and you" Kogoro kneels down staring square into Conan's eyes "take care of my little girl, ok kid?" Conan nods firmly "with my life ojii-san." Kogoro pats Conan's hair and stands up "Eri lets go before we miss our flight." Ran waves at them forcing a smile as they leave. The smile fades as they disappear into the crowd. She wraps her hand around Conan's and silently pulls him to the car.

Once inside the car Conan looks at Ran and sees her lower lip quivering and tears she refused to let spill over. Conan opens his arms slightly "Ran c'mere" he says offering her a hug. Ran easily excepts wrapping her arms around his small waist and burying her face into the crook of his neck letting her tears flow. Conan presses a long kiss to her shoulder and rubs soothing circles on her back. "Its ok you'll see them again soon, I promise." he mumbles against her shoulder. She smiles and pulls back to look him in the eyes "Thank you Shinichi." she whispers. "Anytime" he says. Conan closes his eyes and extends a hand and gingery runs the tips of his fingers over her lips feeling the soft moist texture. He can't help but wonder what it would feel like to have those soft lips pressed against his he can only imagine how sweet they must taste and those slim fingers in his hair and.. "Shinichi.." He snaps his eyes open when he realizes his lips were only inches from hers. He quickly pulls back sinking down in his seat face bright red in embarrassment "Sorry Ran" he mumbles "I got carried away.." Ran opens her closed eyes and blushes as she leans down cupping his cheek in her hand "geez don't tease me like that." she mumbles leaning closer. Both their hearts start beating faster as they inch closer. Conan feels her warm breath over his lips. Suddenly the car swerves causing them both to bump heads and slide to the right side of the car. "Hakase what was that" Conan ask rubbing his head. "Sorry sharp turn. we're almost to the hotel we'll be staying at." Conan nods and turns to Ran still a little red "Are you tired at all." Ran nods sheepishly "yeah, a little" she admits. He smiles and gently pats his lap "lay your head here." He says dark red "I'll wake you when we get there." Ran blushes brightly and slowly lays down curling up on her side with her head in his lap. Conan strokes her hair tucking it behind her ear and running his finger tips along the soft skin of her cheek. He hears her breathing become slow and even and leans down pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'll protect you Ran, even if it means sacrificing my life to do so." He whispers to her sleeping form.

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry about the late update and the length^

I should have the next Chapter up within a few days. Next chapter we'll see more action and Vermouth. Also please let me know if you want less romance and more action or more romance less action.

Thank you all for reading! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Agasa, Haibara, Ran and Conan step into the conjoined rooms of their hotel. They were basic hotel rooms each had a fridge, microwave and bathroom. They notice one room of the rooms only has one bed. "Ran and I will take this one." Conan says gesturing to the room with one bed. Ran blushes and Haibara raises an eyebrow "you two are sharing a bed?" Conan blushes bright red "Baaro, I'll sleep on the couch and she'll take the bed." He says then adds "like I told her I'm not leaving her side." Ran smiles and kneels down and hugs Conan tight. "Ah Ran what's wrong?" Ran lays her head on his shoulder "nothing's wrong I just love you is a hug too much to ask?" "She's got me there" he thinks wrapping his arms around her. "We're taking our room now" Haibara says "leave the door between the rooms unlocked just in case something happens." "Ok" Conan says placing a kiss on Ran's cheek before letting her go. He lets out a yawn "Ran I'm going to bed ok?" Ran nods "Me too."

Conan grabs one of the many pillows from the bed and heads to the couch. Ran turns the light off and crawls into the bed. After a few minutes of silence Ran quietly asks "S-Shinichi are you awake?"

"Yeah" he mumbles.

"Do you have a blanket?" she asks softly.

"I'm fine" he assures.

"It's freezing in here! Shinichi just come sleep in the bed with me." She insists. Conan blushes "Ran I don't think that's a good idea." Ran blushes and says in a soft quite voice "Please Shinichi?" Conan blushes brightly knowing fully well he would give in when she used that voice. Conan sighs and grabs his pillow and crawls into bed with her. Ran smiles at him through the darkness and wraps her arms around him nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Love you Ran." He mumbles stroking her hair. "Mm" Ran mumbles half asleep "I love you too." With that she lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

-1:00 A.M.-

"RAN!" Conan screams shooting up in bed. "Ran, Ran, Ran" he repetitively gasps grasping his pounding heart. He feels a pair of arms wrap around him and rocking him slowly "Shh Shh its ok its ok it was only a dream." Ran coos in his ear gently rubbing circles on his back. Slowly gaining awareness of his surroundings he hugs her back placing a few gentle kisses on her neck "I love you so much Ran" he mumbles against her neck. "I-I know you do and I love you too." She whispers kissing the top of his head and slowly laying back down with him in her arms. I'll hold you so the nightmare won't come back, ok?" she says pressing a long kiss to his forehead. "Thanks Ran. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess I didn't-" Ran presses her finger to his lips "None of this is your fault. Just go back to sleep ok." "Ran…" "Sleep" she insists "I could tell you we're exhausted today. Don't worry about the nightmares I'll keep them away." Conan sighs and kisses the tip of her nose then lays his head on her shoulder. She smiles as his eyes close and his breaths become even. She lays her cheek on his hair and slips into sleep.

Knock knock" Conan is awakened by a faint knocking that slowly becomes louder as he gains conciseness. He sits up in bed rubbing his eyes. "I got it! Ran announces slowly opening the door. "Ran no wait!" Conan yells jumping out of the bed. Conan freezes as he sees the hotel attendant pushing in a cart with a few plates on it. "Room service" Ran says confused gesturing to the woman.

Conan takes Ran's hand yanking her behind him "Vermouth" he growls glaring at the now smirking women. "As expected from silver bullet-kun" she says chuckling "What gave me away?" Conan puts an arm in front of Ran "there's a strand of blonde hair sticking out of your wig and considering the bump in your pant leg your hiding a gun." He says already pointing his watch at her. She puts her hands in front of her shaking her head "Wait I'm simply here to distribute information to you." Conan frowns not lowering his watch. "And why should I trust." She lets out a curt laugh "You will after I explain."

Conan looks up at Ran biting his lower lip. Then sighs "Ran lock both the doors and make sure Agasa and Haibara are still asleep. She nods and does so then returns to Conan's side. "Explain" Conan demands. Vermouth remains in her disguise and begins "The organization is in its downfall. Boss has been assassinated by yours truly. Who better to assonate him then one of his favorites and most trusted." She says with a smirk. "The problem now lies in the pure madness it has caused. Now under no one's orders some of the members are trying to start their lives all over again and erase their horrific past, but Gin and Vodka are murdering whoever tries to do that. They now have the drug APTX-4869 along with the cure which I thought you may hold interest in. They also know the effects of the drug and are checking up on every one who took the drug and killing them off along with some of the people close to them. This of course includes you and your little sweetheart there." She says gesturing to Ran. Conan clenches his fists "The arrow. Who shot it?" "Me" Vermouth says "Gin and Vodka were nearby and I was sending you a warning to get out of there." "And the fake bug?" Vermouth smirks "That was to throw them off trying to tap into it." Conan sighs and puts his watch down "fine, but what would you like from us" he asks still slightly suspicious. "I believe you can take down Gin and Vodka and that's in both our best interest since their basically all that's left of the organization and I'm number one on a lot of people's hit list including theirs." Conan nods understanding. "I suggest you separate from the old man and Sherry." She says "Your easy targets while together." Conan sighs "Unfortunately that's true. Ran and I will need to get another car." He turns to Ran "Ran you got a license a while ago right?" Ran nods "yes but I only drove a car in the driving portion of the test and haven't since." Conan nods "We may be taking a trip Ran" he mumbles. Vermouth glances at the clock "Ah I'll be taking my leave now. Best of luck to you Silver bullet-kun and Angel." She says leaving the room.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A bit more action in this chapter, there will be more as the story progresses.

Poll*

Who should be in future chapters?

A. Kaito and Aoko

B. Heiji and Kazuha

C. A and B

D. Just keep it as Conan and Ran

Thank you for reading! Please tell me your opinions on the poll ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A white flash crosses the roof of a building before standing challenging in front of the man cladded in black his monocle showing a small glint from the moon light. "What business do you have with me?" the thief known to the world as Kaito Kid asks addressing the man with blonde hair that appeared silver in the moonlight. The man lets out a laugh that would send chills down the toughest man's back "I'm sure you're familiar with the Shinichi Kudo or as most know him Conan Edogawa."

Kaito feels a twinge of shock, but keeps his Poker face nice and smooth "I'm afraid I don't know who you speak of." The man lets out another icy laugh "I'm afraid your word is not suitable in this situation" he says voice showing the slightest bit of amusement as he withdraws his gun "Well this appears to be the end for both you and that little girlfriend of yours, oh what was her name?"

Kaito knows his mask now has a crack from his one and only weakness "Aoko knows nothing leave her out of this." The man shrugs "Too late for that now my partner is headed to her home to take care of her at this very moment."

Suddenly Kaito smiles hope rekindling "I must be taking my leave now." Kaito says with a cocky grin. "You're not going anywhere brat." He says squeezing the trigger of the gun sending an explosion from the barrel at the same moment as smoke consumes the two.

Kaito bites back a scream in pain as the bullet pierces his leg splattering his white suit with red. He forces himself forward jumping off the building and soaring into the night sky on his glider.

Meanwhile…

Conan watches as Agasa and Haibara are driven away in the back of a taxi to a separate airport then he and Ran planned to go to. Ran bites her bottom lip glancing down at Conan who squeezes her hand "They'll be fine, their under secret protective services along with our parent." Ran silently nods eyes downcast. Conan sighs "let's get going ok?" he says softly. "Ok" Ran says in a small voice.

As they enter the car Conan takes the front seat planning to guide Ran through the driving process. Ran grips the wheel tightly until her knuckles show white. Conan slowly lays his hand on her upper thigh causing heat to creep onto both their cheeks "Relax" he whispers squeezing her leg "You can do this." Ran takes a deep breath and nods starting the car and backing out. Before they know it Ran is flying out of the parking lot. "STOP!" Conan yells trying to grab the wheel. Ran stomps on the brake sending the two to jolt forward into the dashboard.

Conan sighs rubbing the forming knot on his head "Ok maybe not my best idea..." Ran looks down with red cheeks embarrassed of her poor driving skills. Conan sees this and smiles letting out a small laugh and crawling up to kiss her cheek "Its fine I can teach you." He whispers in her ear pressing another kiss to her temple. Ran's cheeks darken but she smiles from the unexpected kisses. She sees Conan also has red tinted cheeks as he replaces his hand on her leg. "Ok love I'll squeeze your leg and that's how hard you step on the gas pedal, ok?" Conan asks smiling at her. Ran nods determined. Conan gives her thigh a gentle squeeze "nice and easy Ran." Ran does so foot taping the gas gently pushing them forward.

…..

Kaito scans the houses below him until he sees the familiar roof of the house he grew up in. He smiles and lands near his front door. He feels a surge of pain shoot up his leg as the warm blood continues to flow staining the sidewalk beneath him. Unable to suppress it any longer a small scream of agony escapes his lips. Almost immediately the front door opens "Kaito are you o-Kid!" Aoko says glaring at the white cladded figure. Kaito lets out a frustrated sigh "Aoko just help me inside." Aoko smirks "I will right after I call the police." Her smirk soon fades as she sees his injured leg "What happened" she asks softening slightly. "I'll explain on the plane. You're in danger we need to leave now." Aoko cocks her head "Aoko's confused" she mumbles. "Ahoko your always confused." He grumbles.

Aoko's eyes widen as her face drains with color turning as white as kid's top hat. She reaches forward with numb fingers and a trembling hand slowly removing his monocle and top hat. Kaito makes no attempt to stop her.

Kaito listens to her sharp intake if breath as she sees his features. "T-This is a disguise right? Aoko knows Kaito Kid can-"

"Aoko it's me" he whispers "I'll explain later, ok we need to go."

Aoko looks at him eyes slightly misty and nods "Ok, at least let Aoko treat your leg and then we can go." Kaito remains silent for a minute before pulling her into a hug "Thank you" he mumbles into her shoulder.

Aoko smiles letting her fingers touch his hair as she lets out a light laugh "No, no Kaito is going to get it later." Kaito laughs "Fine, but I'm glad I invited you to my house tonight or else you'd be dead as we speak." Aoko shivers shaking her head to clear her thoughts "Let's get you fixed up so we can leave."

...…

"The flight to Hawaii will be departing in one hour." The speakers ring throughout the airport. Conan looks down at his watch nervously drumming his fingers on the back of Ran's hand. Ran smiles kissing the top of his head "Relax Shinichi." She whispers as they sit in one of the many chairs awaiting their flight. Conan looks up at her with a sheepish grin "I can't help it; if it was just me I'd be fine now I'm scared to death about you." Ran leans down hugging his shoulders from the side "It's going to be fine. How about I go get us something to drink?"

Conan nods "I'll go with I don't want to leave you alone." Ran smiles snuggles into his small body making him blush and wrap a small arm around her as she lays her head on his shoulder pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Conan softens in a way only she could do to him as he rubs circles on her back "Let's go get something to drink, ok?" Ran looks up at him from his shoulder "Ok Conan-kun" she says with a small playful grin. Conan laughs kissing her forehead as they stand up. Conan holds her hand as they walk to the vending machines.

Conan digs through his pockets pulling out a five dollar bill putting it into the machine punching in the buttons getting him and Ran two bottles of tea. Ran smiles as Conan offers her the drink "Thank you." Conan smiles and winks "I said I'd take care of you didn't I?"

Ran giggles and nods "Yes" Conan smiles about to tease her a bit when two people catch his sight. His eyes widen at the spiky haired boy and girl. He takes in the boy's assistance in walking from the girl. Conan looks up at Ran gently touching her leg "Stay here I'll be right back" Conan presses a kiss to her knee. "Wait Shin-" Ran sighs as he's already ran off in the other direction.

"Stop!" Conan yells trying to catch the two. He watches as the girl stops and turns her head giving him an opportunity to catch them. "Can we help you little boy?" she says with a sweet smile. Conan nods face dead serious as he look into the face of her partner.

"Kaito Kid-kun they came for you too?"

..….

Disclaimer: one's again I own nothing..

Heiji and Kazuha will be in this but not until later on.

Sorry if I got Kaito's name for Aoko wrong I don't know how to spell it

I also want to thank AnimeRules4 for the idea for this chapter :3

Thank you all for your reviews and waiting for this chapter (:


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's they?" Aoko questions wide eyed looking at the small boy in glasses.

Kaito grins lightly and nods "As expected, but what I didn't expect was a bullet in my leg." He says gesturing to his wounded leg.

Conan blinks staring at the fabric of his pants surprised at how well the wound was hidden beneath the cloth and bandages "Did she already treat it?" he questions looking up at Aoko "Who is she by the way?"

"What's going on?" Aoko whines in confusion looking at the two.

Kaito's lips turn up in a tired smile "This is Aoko she's my childhood friend" he says "and Aoko I'll explain later, but where's Ran-chan I assume you brought her with you?"

Conan's eyes widen as he curses under his breath turning and taking off to where he told Ran to stay only to find a crowd of strangers. Conan's breath catches and heart stops mind already assuming the worst. His eyes frantically search the passing faces for chocolate brown hair and azure eyes. "How could I leave her alone?" he breathes clenching his fists as a figure in a long black cloak catches his eye. As if on instinct he opens his watch and in one swift movement sends the anesthetic needle gliding towards black cladded figures back. Just as quickly the figure turns catching the needle between two fingers grinning at the boy he now faced.

Conan's eyes widen in confusion and shock at the dark haired figure with skin as pale as the moon and eyes like emeralds. Conan opens his mouth to speak to the stranger but is stopped by two arm wrapping tightly around his neck. Automatically he gasps tearing his eyes from the stranger squirming and kicking. The person holding him gasps as he lands his foot in their stomach causing them to release their grip letting him go.

Conan quickly turn about to chase after the stranger only to see he's disappeared into the crowded airport. He curses softly about to run through the crowd in search of him when a voice stops him.

"Tantai-kun what are you doing to Ran-chan" Kaito says surprised.

Conan blinks turning around to see Ran gripping her stomach on her knees with Aoko behind her rubbing her back as she lets out a series of coughs. Conan hurries to her side quickly wraping his small arms around her neck forgetting about the mysterious man at the sight of an injured Ran, especially when he was the cause of it. He lets his hand comb through her long dark hair while his arm wraps tightly around her waist. "Sorry" he repeats pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Ran let out a breathless laugh "its ok I shouldn't have snuck up on you." She laughs hugging him back and placing a hand on the back of his head.

Conan sighs "Don't scare me like that. I told you not to move." He says holding her tighter.

Ran gives a sheepish grin "I got worried and went looking for you."

Conan laughs "Of course you did." He mumbles pressing another kiss to her neck.

"Shinichi people will see…" she sighs warningly as he continues placing open mouth kisses down her neck feeling her lean into them.

"Let them watch besides you seem to like it" he teases continuing down her shoulder "I was worried about you and thought I'd never get to hold you and kiss you like this." He whispers for only her to hear.

Ran feels her cheeks burn as she slowly pushes him away holding him by the shoulders "You know this isn't a good idea here"

Conan smiles twirling a stray strand of her hair "You're blushing."

Aoko stares in shock at the little boy and teenage girl with their small acts as any other couple would do. She looks at Kaito and stands on her tip toes to whisper in his ear "Why are those two acting so lovey-dovey?" she asks. Kaito opens his mouth to speak but s interrupted by the intercom announcing the plane to Hawaii was now boarding.

"That's us" Conan announces leaning in and pressing a warm kiss to Ran's cheek before she stands up.

…

"Shi-Conan-kun look there's a radio in the chairs!" Ran giggles pushing the buttons on the arm of her seat on the plane.

Conan laughs taking her hand "Someone's easily amused" he teases.

Ran blushes lightly "the planes are different from last time" she mumbles embarrassed.

Conan simply smiles wider "you know we'll have a lot of privacy here right?" he says changing the subject trying to focus on the positives of their current situation and causing her cheeks to flush darker.

"Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan will be there though." She protests scooting closer to him.

Conan shakes his head "It's a big house we'll have our privacy and plus were not going to Hawaii."

Ran cocks her head in confusion "Huh?'

Conan pushes the arm rest between them up allowing them to be closer "Well we'll stop in Hawaii then take a boat to a different island away from there."

Ran blinks "Why do that?"

Conan smiles "Because it will give us a secure place to create a plan."

Ran sighs wrapping her arms round him "We'll be ok right?"

Conan presses a kiss to the top of her hair letting out a light laugh "Oi oi have a little faith of me taking care of you."

Ran giggles resting her head on his small shoulder letting out a tired yawn. "Get some sleep" he insists wrapping an arm around her shoulder the best he could, Conan shifts his gaze to a few rows ahead to see where Kaito and Aoko were seated in curiosity and silently hoping to see the stranger again. His focus turns back to Ran as he hears her soft murmurs. "Sorry what'd you say?" he whispers.

Ran turns her head up to look at him "I said I love you, stupid mystery Holmes geek." She says with a playful grin.

Conan smiles brightly brushing his lips against her forehead "You know I love you." He says forehead pressed against hers.

Ran's cheeks burn at their closeness feeling his nose touch hers as he closes his eyes letting out a sigh in happiness. Ran slips a shaking hand up and with warm finger tips lays her palm against his round cheek.

Conan's eyes slide open blushing brightly at the gesture and Ran who's lips kept moving closer and closer to his. He feels her pause lips simply centimeters from his and takes the chance to press a long kiss to her cheek.

"You know it's not a good idea to do that here." He says softly pulling back and slipping his fingers through her hair before resting on her neck.

Ran bites her lip and nods eyes focused on her hands that twisted in her lap.

Conan cocks his head slightly "What's wrong?"

Ran blushes darker "Nothing!" she squeaks waving her hands slightly.

Conan laughs "C'mon talk to me" he says poking her side.

Ran catches his hand letting her fingers slide between his "Do you not want to kiss me?" she whispers barely audible.

"No no no" he says quickly dropping her hand to wrap his arms around her neck holding her tight "Of course I want to kiss you, you don't know how much I want to." He whispers in her ear for only her to hear "You have no idea how much I want to feel those lips against mine and your hands in my hair and me holding you tight."

Ran squeaks softly in embarrassment and excitement burying her face in the crook of his neck. Conan smiles stroking her hair "I just don't want to do that in this body.." he whispers.

"I know" she mumbles against his neck squeezing her eyes shut.

Conan gently pushes her away to arm's length earning a confused hurt look from her. He simply smiles "I know you're tired, why don't you lay your head in my lap and fall asleep?"

Ran slowly lays down until her cheek pressed softly against his thigh letting his warmth and the rocking of the plane put her to sleep.

-Few hours later-

"Ran?" Conan says gently shaking the sleeping girl in his lap; Ran simply shifts being as deep of a sleeper as ever. Conan tries again this time leaning down to her ear and putting his bowtie to his lips "Ran Mouri I love you now open your eyes before I have to shake u awake" he whispers in her ear his own voice like a melody through her dreams.

Conan smiles as her eyelids flutter open "Shinichi..?" she whimpers closing her eyes and pulling him into a hug. Conan laughs rubbing her back "Right here, I'm right here" he assures into her ear reaching over and buckling her seatbelt to stop the constant glaring of the flight attendant "Ran you have to sit up were landing." He says softly. Ran lets out a soft yawn as she leans back into the blue seat of the plane.

..…

"Tantei-kun!" Kaito calls waving his arms over his head in an attempt to catch his attention in the crowded airport.

Conan curses under his breath quickening his step pulling Ran along with him "Baaro are you trying to cause a scene?" Conan snaps at him in annoyance.

Kaito blinks then smirks lazily laying an arm over Aoko's shoulder "That's no fun now is it."

Aoko sighs in annoyance pushing Kaito off her "Can someone please explain what's going on and why we had to fly off to Hawaii all of a sudden and why Kaito was shot?" she demands again in confusion.

Conan looks up at her blue eyes honest and sincere knowing the hurt and confusion with the organization best "What you've been brought isn't a game and all of our lives are in danger. Now do you really think a crowded airport is a proper place for an explanation?"

Aoko's eyes shift to the floor "No" she mumbles like a guilty child.

Conan smiles "Exactly." He then glances at his watch "We need to hurry and catch the boat." He says quickly and with that the group leaves the airport guided by Conan to the boat.

"This is the boat?" Ran asks wide eyed at the small fishing bout with a single cabin.

Conan nods "this is it love." He says squeezing her hand as the owner of the boat approaches them.

"Are you the kids I'm taking?" asks the man who's face was hidden beneath the shadow of a ball cap only showing the smile on his lips and his long coat.

"Yes" Kaito says in fluent English "Should we board the boat?"

The man shakes his head shoving a hand into the deep pocket of his jacket and pulling out a small toy and note handing it to Conan "Here kid your little girlfriend said to give this to you, just came through the mail."

Conan takes the small note and Yaiba doll gasping at Ran's bone crushing grip on his hand from the use of the word girlfriend and quickly says "She's not my girlfriend I already have an amazing girl who's about to crush my hand if she doesn't let up." Ran blushes bright red lightening her grip and slipping her fingers between his lightly rubbing his hand with her thumb.

The man raises an eyebrow "You're the kid's girlfriend?" he asks.

Ran blushes darker letting out inaudible stutters which are stopped by Conan "Is that a problem?" he challenges.

"Just get in the boat" he growls turning towards the boat.

They follow behind him onto the boat and into the cabin which was decorated like a small home with a black leather couch for at least 3 people and a mini fridge in a small kitchen area.

"There's beer in the fridge help yourself, "I'll be outside" the man grumbles leaving the cabin and slamming the door behind him.

A long silence fills the cabin and Kaito was the first to break it by walking to the fridge and snatching two cans "Want one Tantei-kun?" he chuckles popping the top on his.

Conan opens his mouth to deny then snaps it shut before in a small voice whispers "Yeah give it."

Kaito's eyes widen in shock then slip into a wide grin tossing it to him just as Aoko's hand lands a hard blow on the back of his head.

"You can't give alcohol to a child!" she yells.

"I'm fine" Conan snaps in a voice to silence her while sipping it slowly.

Ran sighs sitting on the couch pulling Conan into her lap and resting her chin on his shoulder "Don't drink too much; you know I don't like it." She says pressing a kiss to the side of his neck knowing the stress was getting to him.

"I'll only drink half a can." He assures softly.

Ran smiles "good" she says slipping her hand in his pants pocket retrieving the small note "What's the note say?"

Conan takes it from her hand reading it aloud,

"To Conan the 4th,

This is the new Yaiba doll with antidote to kill monsters. Test to see if it works."

Everyone stares at Conan puzzled as he grins brightly "It's a hidden message, the fourth is referring to every fourth word so if you read every fourth word you have 'New antidote, test it.'" Ran gasps sharply which then turns into small giggle squeezing Conan to her.

"Where is this antidote?" Aoko questions "and what's it for?"

Conan smiles at the Yaiba doll pulling out the compartment for batteries and sure enough a small red and white pill falls into the palm of his hand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring its setting up for the next and also apologies for the late update my luck with computers hasn't been so good. Explanations with the stranger in black will come soon; yes it holds a purpose ;)

Thank You All For Reading Please Do Review


End file.
